Halloween Dance
by wheredoesithurt
Summary: What if Degrassi had a Halloween Dance? It's sure to be fun, especially with some interference from our two favourite characters, Derek and Danny. This is a MARCY fic.


_A/N - So, here's another bit of Halloween madness and complete randomness. By the way, Happy Halloween everybody! I'm obsessed, I know. That's why I wrote this story. Here's a shorty on a few different looks into Degrassi if they'd have had a Halloween Dance. Enjoy! And tell me how your Halloween went. ;)_

* * *

Manny leaned against the table, watching as the others danced around what use to be the Degrassi gym. It was now decorated fully, banners streaming everywhere with the words 'Halloween Dance' painted across them.

She felt someone leaning on the table next to her, and turned.

"Hey, Lib," she said softly, smiling at her friend. "Awesome costume."

Liberty grinned at her, before smoothing down her dress. It was long and mostly black, though there was red in places, especially through the corset. She wore a mask over her eyes and her hair in gentle curls down her back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head in approval before winking. "It's totally 1800s. If you really were going to a Masquerade Ball, I bet the guys would be all over you."

"Uh, I don't think so," said a voice to her left. "That's disgusting."

She whipped her head around to see Danny grimacing at them. Derek snapped his fingers and pointed toward her, smirking.

"Manny! Just the person I was looking for!"

Manny and Liberty exchanged suspicious looks. "You were?"

"Dude, hand me the cup," Derek said to Danny, who handed him a red cup. He then bent down on his knees and dramatically offered it to her. "Here you go, my lady."

"You better not let my sister drink that, you jackass," Danny said from behind him, his arms crossed.

Liberty glared at her brother, while Manny looked at the cup, her eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"It's a secret," Derek said, winking.

Manny raised an eyebrow and pushed the drink back into his hands. "Sorry, dork, I don't think so," she said. "Who knows what you've put in that."

Danny pulled on Derek's arm, pulling him back into a standing position. "Dude, give up already. Do you want to get caught?"

"Excuse me?" Liberty snapped. "If you dorkwads are trying to break the rules-"

"No, of course not," Derek said quickly. "We're just.."

He looked over at Danny, grinning.

"Spicing up this little shindig," Danny said.

"Did you seriously just say-" Manny started, before Liberty cut her off.

"How?"

Derek opened his coat and took out a small bottle. He then put a finger up to his lips, trying not to laugh, and with Danny by his side urging him on, poured half the bottle into the punch.

"I can't believe-"

Liberty stopped as someone bumped into her. The guy didn't seem to notice as a girl jumped at him, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist and kissing him soundly on the lips. Together, they fell to the floor.

"That did not just happen," Liberty said, shaking her head. Then, going towards them, she placed a hand on her hip, glaring. "Both of you, stop this right now! This is not a place for-"

Danny laughed evilly then, rubbing his hands together. "Phase One of 'Operation Degrassi Shindig' has commenced."

Liberty stared at him. "Do you even know what the word commenced means?"

"Guys! Please stop fighting," Manny said, her eyes pleading. "And you two!" She pointed toward the couple on the floor. "Stop.. dry-humping the floor already."

"Don't worry, Manny, this is all natural," Derek said calmly.

She raised an eyebrow.

Danny shook his head, leaning one arm on Derek's shoulder. "They just don't get it, do they?"

Manny walked right up to Derek, pulling at his shirt until their faces were close. "You better tell us what's going on right now."

Derek laughed nervously. "Uh, we spiked the punch. Are you guys blind?" He then smiled. "In about ten minutes, this school will be love-making central."

Manny let go, still eyeing him.

"Hey, Danny!' someone shouted. The guy stood, smirking as a girl pressed kisses into his neck. "Thanks!"

Danny was about to reply, but Manny turned to Liberty.

"I'm going to go find Emma and Darcy before they get to the punch. You keep an eye on those two, alright?"

Liberty glared at the two boys as they high-fived each other. "Oh, I will."

Manny walked away, searching for Emma first as Liberty's angry voice sifted through the air.

--

She looked around as someone called her name. A guy in a Zorro outfit appeared, waving his cape around ridiculously.

"Peter?" she asked, surprised.

"Manny," he said, smirking. "Man, your boobs look really great in that costume."

His eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe he had actually said that out loud as Manny pushed him backwards, disgusted. "You're such a pervert," she said.

"I have no idea where that came from, really," he said, before taking another gulp from his cup and swaying.

"Anyway, have you seen Emma?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "She's right over there."

He pointed toward a girl in a vampire costume, who was making out with a guy in a pimp outfit, hat and all. She frowned, anger taking over as she waltzed up the couple and spread them apart.

"What are you doing?"

She looked between Emma and Jay, who both had shocked expressions on their face.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" she said, her hands on her hips." Have you been drinking the punch?"

Emma laughed, leaning onto Jay for support as she swayed also.

"Look, Manny, I don't care anymore. I'm free! Right, Jay?" she said, the cup in her hand spilling punch all over the floor.

Jay smirked, cupping her face with his hand. "That's right, baby," he said, before leaning in, his lips brushing hers. Manny watched, horrified, as they began making out.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. I'll see you later, Emma."

With that, she booked it, and made her way to the other side of the room.

--

"This is out on control," Manny said to Liberty, who was trying to get two teenagers off the table. They were too attached at the lips to pay attention though.

Liberty growled angrily. "This is beyond out of control. Where's Mrs. H? Why isn't she stopping this?"

Manny shrugged, looking around the gym for their principal. She briefly saw Emma and Jay grinding against each other as they danced, and shuddered.

"Oh, wait, there she is." Manny pointed toward her. Mrs. H was backed against a table as a boy, who looked about the age of a freshman, was on his knees, professing his love to her.

"So, yeah, she's out of the question. Maybe we should just... let it go," Manny said, frowning.

"Let it go, Manny?" Liberty said, outraged. "We can't just let this go! This is.. irresponsible. It's disturbing. It's... I'm going to kill Derek and Danny for this."

"Lib, breathe, okay? We have other problems. I still can't find Darcy," she said.

"That's because I'm right behind you."

Manny turned, smiling, trying to hold back the urge to hug her. Liberty stalked off, yelling at another couple. Manny shook her head.

"Oh, hey... finally. Where have you been?"

Darcy smiled, ignoring her question. "You look really pretty tonight, Manny. What's your costume?"

Manny looked down at herself momentarily, confidence practically coming off of her. She felt beautiful in this outfit. It was semi-long, down to her knees and all black. It also had a corset, which was kind of similar to Liberty's, except hers was skankier, but in a nice way, if that even made sense.

"A whore from the Jack the Ripper era, except less sluttier and not as dead."

Darcy laughed. "Why is it that everybody has to be either a slut or a whore for Halloween?"

"Well, you're no exception tonight, Darce. What's yours supposed to be?"

"I'm a flapper, just with a shorter skirt," she said, grinning.

"Nice," Manny said, her eyes skimming over her. "You look amazing."

Darcy blushed. "Thanks."

"So, I'm really glad you're here. You'll never believe what Derek and Danny-"

"I know," she said suddenly, her voice floaty. "I had some of their punch earlier."

Manny's jaw almost dropped. "You did?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

Manny backed away, raising an eyebrow. "So, uh... how do you feel?"

"Great. Could be better though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Darcy said, and began advancing toward her. Manny continued backing away, feeling oddly awkward and scared.

"Uh, Darcy, what are you doing?"

Darcy smiled. "Something I should have done ages ago, silly."

Manny didn't have time to think about what she was saying, or how un-Darcy-like it sounded. In seconds, Darcy's lips were connected with her and her arms wrapped around her waist.

Manny tried to pull back, or scream, whichever would work first. Darcy only held on tighter. She tasted like watermelon and apples, which she assumed to be the punch she had drunken earlier. It does taste good, Manny thought, closing her eyes.

She suddenly found herself lost in the kiss, not even caring that the kiss was with her friend... or a girl for that matter.

Maybe that punch wasn't so bad after all.

--

Derek and Danny peered from behind the corner, watching as many couples began humping each other across the dance floor. Derek swatted Danny in the chest, pointing toward the punch bowl.

"Dude, that is hot."

Danny nodded dumbly. "Manny and Darcy? Hell yeah."

Derek bumped him again. "Get your camera out, man. This is something that has to be preserved or whatever." he said, his voice sounding far away as he stared at the two girls.

Danny quickly took a few pictures, before saving them to his phone.

"This totally made up for that one dude who tried to jump me earlier," Derek said, shuddering.

"Or that nerd from math class who wanted a threesome?"

They both nodded.


End file.
